


Alpha!! Alpha!?

by MadRabbit1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Decisions, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Childhood Trauma, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse, Rutting, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Kim Mingyu, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Yoon Jeonghan is Bad at Feelings, pinning, smut and feelings, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRabbit1004/pseuds/MadRabbit1004
Summary: Just after Seungcheol's 20th birthday, he received the medical results that tested him positive. He is moved to a community that offers help to his kind. There he meets Jeonghan, A purebred Alpha and the self-proclaimed leader of the pack. His friends, Hoshi, Vernon, Dino and one of the community Doctors Beta, Wonwoo, who is keeping him grounded and preventing him to bite the heads of his enemy. The only reason he hated this place is because that Alpha is here.But for how long he can restrain himself?"I don't care if he's an Alpha. He. Will. Submit. To Me." - Seungcheol"I don't want you to hate me." - Jeonghan"An Alpha male and Alpha female although rare, they produce the strongest offspring...But I have never seen Two Male Alphas as mates before." - Wonwoo"Is it possible to imprint on someone you hate?" - Jihoon
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 170





	1. The Reserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of choi Seungcheol in the Reserve.
> 
> A/N: I am not good with writing and this is also my first time doing ABO fic. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time in reading this story!

The ceiling fan is slicing through the air as it rotates hypnotizingly. He wasn't exactly sure how long he was awake and was just blankly staring at the ceiling. 

" _Sundae. I want some sundae...",_ His stomach angrily grumbles, yearning for sustenance. Seungcheol whines, he felt a stabbing vibration on his side that jolted him, forcing him to finally get up.

 _"six months."_ , It's been six months since he arrived in this place. And it's been six months since he was tested positive as an A-Dynamic. 

He sighed staring outside his window. This place... 

The Reserve. 

The Reserve is a secured location far from the city. Offsprings of a normal human and ABO-Dynamic are required to take a thorough physical exam by the time they hit the age of twenty. Those who results negative, well, they get to go on with their lives. But those who don't...they get thrown into this place. 

_"Main hall, Hyung!"_

_"Ugh! can I get a fucking break?",_ Seungcheol complains and violently cupped his ears. They're so freaking loud!

A voice shouts from the outside following two loud knocks. It must be Chan again.

 _"Seungcheol-hyung, you don't want to miss breakfast! Hurry!",_ A deeper but much playful voice chimed in, _"Hungry! Angry! HOSHI IS HANGRY!!!"_

 _"Shut up and just go ahead!",_ He furiously bangs the door and the two boys quickly scrambled away, giggling. Once again they get to checktheir _Make Seungcheol angry_ box in their morning to-do list.

The latter peered through his window pane and can see that betas are all ready working. Guiding new, fresh meats to the staple. A new batch of Omegas and some Alphas again. It feels like more people are coming to the Reserve than coming out. 

_It's going to be so cramped if this keeps up._

_"I hate this place."_ He grunts as he makes his way to the dining hall. It's like he is in training camp. Yes, he understands why he needs to come in this place.

Without the reserve, Alphas would be seeking other Alphas for territories, climbing on and raping Omegas in heat. It would have been very chaotic and the streets would be filled with packs in war. This community is to train Alpha's to control their instinct and help those Omegas how to react when they're in heat. Learn how to adapt and blend with society.

He hates this place but meeting annoying and loud people who he can call 'friends' makes his stay not so bad. 

_"—How is the stock?"  
"—We might need to request another extra batch of medications. A dozen new members just arrived this morning. We don't want to be short once the others come heading to our clinics for their monthly supply."_

_"—Oh! Sure! I'll let Doc. Jeon know about that."_

Seungcheol overheard two betas who are walking in front, they're at a slow pace but he didn't really mind since he was running late anyway. He smells two others on his right—they're omegas. They must be new. He can tell by the way they shuffle flirtatiously. Also, they are elites and can't tell that he is a—

**THUD**

_"Oh my god! I'm sorry!"_

A couple of running feet pass by him, one of them he bumps shoulders with. A little boy with cheeks round and rosing. Seungcheol inhales and with a single whiff, he was able to detect the latter's breed. _"An Omega",_ he growls between his teeth and the younger quickly shrunk himself in fear. 

_"Eeeekkkk!"_

_"What this!? A Mongrel trying to woo an omega early in the morning?"_

Seungcheol didn't need to turn around and look. His face immediately twisted into a snarl. His adult fangs are out than ever. That voice...that stupid noisy voice.

People began to look. 

A simple incident brewing into a big commotion. Betas and Omegas started chattering. 

_"He's the one who bumped into me.",_ Seungcheol defended himself. He can see through the way other people stare that he is beginning to look like a bad guy.  
  
_"Really? Well, still doesn't explain why you need to bare teeth at him."_  
  
_"Jeonghan-Hyung, it's fine. Please don't fight.",_ Seungkwan rushed to the Alpha's side and toggle on his sleeve.

Jeonghan was surprised. He was about to say something but stopped when the omega laid his cute puppy eyes at him. Jeonghan cupped the younger's shoulder and nod before panning to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was expecting the conversation to be over and was ready to move along until the other just...

  
_"Next time try not to scare our Omegas, alright, Mongrel? Our Omegas are not for your kind to take.",_ he said.

Seungcheol inhales in disbelief. What the fuck is he supposed to mean with _your kind!_  
  
_"Hyung, that's rude!",_ the beta right next to Jeonghan said.  
  
_"Well, sorry little Hoa but that Mongrel isn't exactly polite either.",_ the Alpha tries to justify himself and scoffs.

Seungcheol was fuming mad, he tried to charge but stopped by his friends, _"I swear I'm going to bite this fucking Elite Alpha's head off!"_

Vernon grabs him by the shoulder while Hoshi restrains his arms, _"Calm down, Hyung! You know you can't fight that one! You will get in trouble with the community heads."_

The blonde and his smug face that pisses Seungcheol off so much finally averted his attention. He walks away with a sly expression on his face. As he left, his group and the bystanders followed. The crowd has dispersed. As if they were following a leader. 

In the Reserve, hierarchy is all about breeds. One's financial standing is irrelevant here. It's about how strong is your blood.

Mongrels are half-breed, like Seungcheol himself. Born of a normal human and one with ABO-Dynamic. A breed which is considered lesser than a full breed with two ABO parents. And is compose two-thirds of the entire community.

An Elite. Born of an Omega and Alpha, or a Beta and Alpha. Just simply couples with ABO-Dynamic. Which makes up one-third of the Reserve.

Then, there's Yoon Jeonghan. An Elite Alpha but he was far more special...A needle in a haystack. A snowflake.

It is said that it's absolutely rare for True Alpha woman to conceive. That being said, him being an offspring of a True Alpha man and a True Alpha woman. Amongst the Elite he is the only one of his kind...A pure breed Alpha.

No matter what breed, they are inclined to follow the Elite Alpha. Even the community heads are all smitten and looks after his needs. He lives in a dorm that is twice as big as anyone else. He gets his medications delivered to him while the rest needs to visit the clinic or go to a pharmacy with their prescription. 

To top it all of, Jeonghan is his enemy. Since day 1, the Elite Alpha keeps breathing down his neck, always giving him a hard time. 

And Seungcheol just fucking hates it. He hates Jeonghan.

 _"Hey! Get back here!"_ , He growls.

_"I'm gonna—"_

**SMACK**

_"Oh, Nonu!"_ , Hoshi gasped, he seemed relieved. 

_"Stop barking like a wild stray. It's scaring some of our new arrivals.",_ Doc Jeon, Beta, he crossed his arms before letting out an exasperated sigh. He looked like he hasn't slept in two days and seemed pretty easily irritated. Jihoon, Alpha, who carries a satchel full of suppressants was on his way to deliver it to a pharmacy nearby, _"Honey and Coco fought again?"_

 _"Yup.",_ Vernon and Hoshi simultaneously replied.

Seungcheol barked at Jihoon, _"Stop calling me Coco!"_

The comical nicknames came from the time the two fighting a few weeks ago. Jeonghan and Seungcheol would fight all the time and sometimes it can be caused by the most trivial of things. One hot day, the dining hall was surrounded by extra fans to keep them cool from the heat. Seungcheol was making hot chocolate in front of a fan. While pouring the cocoa powder rather than making into his glass it just blew all over the face of the person next to him, which was Jeonghan, who was enjoying his pancakes and syrup. You can only imagine what happened after. Honey going on to someone's head than on the pancake. Cocoa powders being used as blinding dust. And bacon ending up inside of Hoshi's pants. 

The three laughed as they teased Seungcheol about it. He was pissed. But at least he wasn't pissed about Jeonghan anymore. 

Doc Jeon grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from his peers. _"We need to talk. Come to my clinic during your vacant."_

The other three continued to jabber.

Seungcheol noticed a seriousness in the Beta's face. He wonders what it could be. The Beta read his expression perfectly so the Beta leaned in and whispered. What the Alpha heard made his eyes gape as wide as an owl, hair standing up in his skin.

_"It's about your request...You don't want to be a half-breed anymore, right?"_


	2. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol tries some unapproved drugs given to him by a friend. He is too desperate to think of the side effects. Out of his deep hatred for Jeonghan, he ended up telling a lie.
> 
> A/N: Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time in reading this story!

_"You don't want to be a half-breed anymore, right?"_

He kept hearing the Doctor's voice and his words echoing over and over again inside his head. It won't stop. It makes him jittery. If he's not an Alpha anymore then he can go back home, he can get a job; no more pills; no more restrictions; and no more pheromones to control his body.

Just like a normal person. That thought pulled the corner of his lips up, happily thinking about that alternative life again and again.

_"Everybody, go fall in line and pay attention to who will be your sparring partner",_ the trainer laid out all the do's and don'ts of the activity as his Beta assistant lists their names in his little brown clipboard as the attendees gather, maximizing the space of the training hall.

It still amuses Seungcheol the size of the Reserve's facilities. The buildings are either new or well-maintained. For a place closed-off to the world, where the gates are only allowed to accept new arrivals and barely let anyone leave until they are clear to do so. It's almost impossible to reach anyone who lives outside the Reserve's walls; no internet connection, not even a post office on site. 

He can't understand why. It's not like the existence of people with ABO-Dynamics is being kept secret. So why tuck them away from everyone else?

_"Alright! Partner up please!"_

They formed four straight lines and the person on their right will be their sparring partners for the month. This program is exclusive for Alphas in order to control their strength as well as an outlet since they're likely to be more aggressive than the other two types.

He usually ends up sparring with Mingyu or Vernon, but since there were new recruits joining the program.

_"Come on, Mongrel. Spar with me. I promise it won't be that embarrassing for you.",_ Jeonghan said while letting out a little snicker.

Fuck!

Of course, life has always been an asshole towards him. Of course, his partner is going to be Jeonghan. The person he hated the most in this big and stupid community. 

The blonde sneered at him, you can read the over-confidence on his face. It's painfully annoying, to Seungcheol at least. 

He didn't see it coming. It was the first time they physically battled. Unlike, name-calling, glares and other stupid insults being thrown. Seungcheol's body was the one sent flying to the mat. _Fuck!_

They were both the same height and age, in fact, if you look at it he is an advantage when it comes to weight class. So why was he the one laying flat on his back?

The others were in awe. 

_"Woooahh"_

_"Jeonghan-hyung is so cool!"_ Seungcheol hears Mingyu's flattery from where he lies.

The beta instructor praises the alpha as well, _"As expected of a pure breed. The strength is unmatched."_

He's right. It's their genes. Alphas are just built to be more physically powerful than others. Like how beasts are natural-born hunters. Alphas are born with almost inhuman strengths. A pure breed versus a half-breed. The results are bound to be what just happened. _I was born to lose to him then..._

After a few more matches and every time Seungcheol loses. They were given an hour-long break for them to either eat out or rest at the sleeping quarters next door. Seungcheol took this opportunity to visit the Doctor.

Not even bothering to knock, he busts the door open and closed it as quickly.

_"So, where's my ticket out?",_ Seungcheol cut to the chase, he didn't even bother greeting the Doctor as he enters and started fiddling with the surrounding equipment. 

_"There are some conditions though. It's still experimental so you have to follow exactly as I say.",_ Wonwoo already used to the alpha's manners, not even sparing him a gaze. He isn't too keen of people snooping around his lab but he knows Seungcheol isn't clumsy enough for him to worry about. Also, they have built a sense of trust. He feels more comfortable with Seungcheol that he had only known for not more than a year compared to his other co-workers who he has known since he started working at the community's hospital.

Wonwoo slides a one and a half rack of small multi-colored pills.

 _"17 pills?",_ Seungcheol whines, knowing it won't be enough. _"These won't last a week!"_

 _"Take 1 only per meal. No more than 1."_ , Wonwoo stresses. _"This is still an ongoing experiment. These drugs haven't been approved for mass production so its not available through any pharmacy. DO NOT let others know about it. It's highly confidential. Try your best not to get me fired."_

_"Wow, you must like me a lot then, huh? You're risking your neck for me, haha!",_ Seungcheol teased.

_"Well, I need a guinea pig don't I?", the beta grabs a pen and paper, writing down specific instructions for the alpha._

_"Ouch! My feelings.",_ Seungcheol joked, his eyes concentrated on two boiling beakers that constantly change colors. It peaks his fascination until his eyes bump into a drawer with glass bottles labeled as **samples.**

 _"Hey, but seriously. If this works, it's gonna help a lot of people.",_ Wonwoo's tone changed, his normally relaxed and care-free way of speaking which only Seungcheol hears becomes unfamiliarly serious.

_"You see, there are a lot of male half-breed Omegas who didn't want to have a secondary gender. they don't want to spend the rest of their lives taking suppressants."_

_"Those elite kids didn't seem to think so.",_ Seungcheol comments with a hint of bitterness.

 _"Likely, all of them come from a long line of full breeds. Likes like a status almost.",_ Doctor Jeon answers in where the other agrees.

Perhaps that's one of the reasons why anyone hardly leaves the Reserve. There are actually people who love to be in this community. This prison that is surrounded by a wall-like terrain is home to some. That thought lingered, every time he looked around him and see the faces of his friends, he's puzzled on how not one of them seems to be struggling about adjusting to the environment. He claws his scalp in the realization that he's the only alpha complaining. 

~

Seungcheol patiently waited until all the other alphas left the locker room. Hoshi called for his attention only to send him a reassuring wave. _"I'll be there."_  
  
Alone, he pulls out the bottle of drugs he swiped from one of the Doctor's drawers without the beta knowing. One and a half racks of pills isn't enough. This is wrong but I really need this to work. Guilty, hoping his friend never finds out, or if he does, hoping he understands his desperation.  
  
The sound of the knob clicking jolted him up his seat. And seeing the person enter had his nose flaring.  
  
 _"Damn it. I forgot to bring my meds."_ , Jeonghan complained, aggressively rustling his bag. Frustration sent his bag flying inside his locker before slamming it shut.   
  
Jeonghan was a little crankier than he is used to.Seungcheol noticed the bead-like sweat running down the side on the blonde's jawline _._ A strong scent odor coming from the alpha. Seungcheol recognizes this as an early sign of alpha's nearing their rut _. "Don't Elites have their meds delivered to their dorms?"_  
  
Jeonghan's temper was running too low to even give Seungcheol his usual sas. He was quite distracted dealing with his insides burning and limb's uncontrollable quiver. Concentrating is impossible. It's not a big issue, it'll take a few more days before he hit his rut but it's just annoying having to deal with the side effects. It's as if he drank two liters of coffee in one sitting. 

  
_"Jun ran out early since his rut is near he is taking more drugs than he should be."_  
  
 _"Aren't you being too generous? Are you going to okay when we spar?",_ Seungcheol approached him, he tried not to sound concerned, maybe inside he was but, of course, he won't let Jeonghan know that.

Jeonghan's breath catches in his throat, his mouth going dry. The state of his body is nothing new. He's been through a few ruts since he presented a year ago but happening in front of his rival, looking all weak and disheveled. He can feel Seungcheol staring at him dwelling if he's being judged. _"Can you half-breeds take t your weak ass away from me!"_

That snobby attitude...is the worst. It is what boils Seungcheol's blood. He and Jeonghan are truly like fire and ice. He realized that Jeonghan will never show any form of respect even at his weakest and him trying to reach out.

Jeonghan's jaw tightens, gritting his teeth. He wanted to growl when he felt a cylinder forcefully placed on his hand. _A bottle of suppressants?_  
  
 _"I don't like you but if you can do that for someone else. Then, I can do that too. But I still don't like you.",_ Seungcheol was lying through his teeth but he acted well enough to sound genuine.

Jeonghan's eyes widened. It was unexpected but he believed every word that it sorta made him embarrassed from his previous statement.  
  
 _"I have some extras, so I don't need it."_ Seungcheol panned his sight away, refusing to look at the other's face. He can still vaguely see the blonde's reaction of a faraway mirror. Jeonghan's cheeks where definitely red. He couldn't tell if it was from the pheromones kicking in or from being shocked. Regardless, Jeonghan fell from his fake genuine act of kindness.  
  
 _"I don't owe you anything. I'll just borrow this and pay you back later",_ an expected reply by Jeonghan.  
  
 _"For sure",_ he mumbled as he left and head to the sparring hall. That was his first malicious act but found no remorse in himself. Seungcheol gave his fake suppressants, he hasn't tested how strong those drugs are for himself but if it does what Doctor Jeon said it is used for, then let's see what it does to full breeds. The idea made Seungcheol chuckle, time for an arrogant jerk to receive his karma. _Fuck Yoon Jeonghan! You're not gonna be the all and mighty Alpha...not anymore._

~

Jeonghan was half an hour late, as expected no one bothers to even say anything about it. A high ranking Elite like Jeonghan never gets in trouble for anything.

Later, the beloved alpha finally arrives. Jeonghan appeared well and confident as if nothing happened. Or maybe its an act to impress everyone. Reverting back to their typical interactions, facing each other, the blonde with his arms crossing over his chest is ready to resume sparring once more.

Seungcheol joked if the other has forgotten about the class and has taken a nap to which Hoshi over-heard and audibly giggles.

 _"Ready? Spar!"_ , the instructor commence.

He stopped being cynical and launched himself to the blonde Alpha. 

Once again Jeonghan was quick on his feet, sidestepping so elegantly like he was skating on ice. Seungcheol already expected it so he extended his arm and firmly grabbed the blonde's shoulder. To Jeonghan's surprise, Seungcheol uses his strength to tackle him. And it's what Seungcheol was waiting for. 

_It worked! The drug worked!_ He thought when Jeonghan didn't seem as strong as earlier. 

Jeonghan's world turned upside down, his entire body flipped and his back slammed to the mat. Stunned, his eyes dilated in shock.

Seungcheol was able to pin him down. _Yes! Finally!_

The loud thud called in the others around them. And all were amazed, and said, _"He beat an Elite."_

Jeonghan was silent. He lay frozen as Seungcheol pressed his weight on his chest. Seungcheol can feel his heartbeat. It was rapid and violent. 

Jeonghan's face started to flush red. _There's no way_ , denying the reality he's in. 

Seungcheol dawned a victorious grin and intently stared at the man below him. His giant hand cupping the back of his neck, sweaty and burning, he squeezed to keep him caged making Jeonghan almost moan. 

He didn't let a single sound slipped through his lips but Seungcheol saw his face. He saw a very unfamiliar expression. An expression that an Alpha will never show in front of another. An expression you should never make when being dominated by another Alpha.

 _"What kind of face is that?"_ , Seungcheol was shocked, yet oddly curious. _Is he...enjoying this?_

If it weren't for the instructor's interference. It would have been more...interesting, he thought to himself. Seungcheol wondered what Jeonghan's next reaction would be if he squeezed his nape a little tighter, or maybe teased to bite his neck. Jeonghan would definitely be angry. It's an embarrassment being forced to submit to a lower class alpha. Neck-biting only means two things, it is to either bond with your chosen omega or to show dominance to an opposing alpha.

"I guess even street dogs got some neat tricks.", Jeonghan jokes, he tries to pass it off like it's no big deal but his half-smile shows that he is a tad bit bothered by it.


	3. The Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol starting to see Jeonghan's flaws and he takes advantage of it.
> 
> A/N: English is not my first language, so please excuse misspellings and grammar errors. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time in reading this story!

**_Hmmp..._**  
  
The unexpected silent squeal sounds lewd the longer Seungcheol thought about it. Jeonghan's flushed cheeks and his shaking parted lips passing sharp breaths. This image of the alpha etched into Seungcheol's mind. He sometimes wonders if that really ever happened.  
  
 _"SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!"_  
  
Hoshi hollered as he would usually do in the morning.  
  
For once, Seungcheol wasn't annoyed. Today is different. Today, he looks forward to seeing his most-hated foe. He wonders what kind of face would Jeonghan make today. He smiled.  
  
 _"Uhm, hyung!",_ Hoshi jolted in surprised when the door suddenly swung open. The younger didn't expect him to actually answer the door since he never has. The younger is more surprised that Seungcheol isn't wearing his usual grumpy morning expression. _"You're in a good mood today?",_ the younger comments.  
  
 _"Sure."_ Seungcheol replied, brushing his bedhead and smug.  
  
 _"Are you okay?",_ Chan asked, who witness the exchange from behind his hyung.  
  
 _"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_  
  
The two, speechless and shrugged at each other.  
  
His foot bounced vigorously. Impatient. Where is that brat?  
  
Seungcheol wonders, Jeonghan was nowhere to be found in the dining hall. No, not even in the Elite table where the snobby rich full breeds chuckle and gossip like those famous kids in 2000's movies who spend their break judging everyone else who isn't in their inner circle.  
  
Joshua, an elite alpha passes by their table. Unlike other elites who follow Jeonghan's lead, Joshua isn't the type to look down on others no matter if they're Mongrels or Elite breeds. He is famous with everyone due to his positive and friendly attitude.  
  
Seungcheol had bumped into him more than four times on different occasions. Their conversations are always brief but he can sense his genuine kindness. It's weird to think this nice-of-a-person is close friends with Jeonghan.  
  
Seungcheol didn't hesitate to approach him once he spotted the other alone.  
  
Joshua saw him coming and greeted him first. The Elite alpha waved at Seungcheol and moved towards him to meet him half-way reaching out his hand, followed by a gentle tilted smile.  
  
Seungcheol returned the favor and smiled back. He is so polite, Seungcheol thought. Every time he talks to him he thought less of Elite as mean girls-level assholes.  
  
  
 _"So, what's up?"_  
  
 _"Uhm, good, fine! Yeah...uhm, you?"_  
  
Seungcheol didn't exactly think it through. Shit.  
  
He can't ask about Jeonghan so casually knowing their history. He doesn't want to give Joshua the wrong impression. How the hell is he gonna segway to ' _Where's your dickhead of a friend at?'_. What's he gonna reply when Joshua asks him why would that be his business?  
  
  
 _"—Seungcheol?"_  
  
 _"Oh, Uhm, huh?"_  
  
 _"What's going on? Is there something you need?"_  
  
Shit! Think of an excuse!

Seungcheol obviously looked flustered, he tried to play it off by panning his face away, _"Uh, no. I was just thinking...Do you have a copy of your prescription? I lost mine. I can't pick my supplements without one."_  
  
 _"Oh, you want a favor?"_ Joshua replied with his typical soft upturn lip smile, seemingly to dismiss Seungcheol's evident panicked reaction.  
  
 _"I—If that's cool with y-you?"_  
  
 _"Of course, I can get you some from one of our family doctor.",_ Joshua didn't probe any further and that gave him some sort of relief.  
  
 _"Great."_  
  
Seungcheol nodded hesitantly and cautiously walks away.  
  
 _"But, wouldn't it be easier to ask some from Doctor Jeon?",_ Joshua comments making him stop on his tracks.  
  
 _"—Huh?"_

Nervously, Seungcheol turned with a fake smile pretending to be oblivious.  
  
 _"You two are close, aren't you? It wouldn't be a problem with him, I'm sure."_ Joshua says, while playfully tilting his head like he is talking to a child. Frankly, it gave Seungcheol the creeps. I mean, he can see the other alpha beaming him a kind expression but the atmosphere around it is marginally far from what he is trying to show. He could only gulp.  
  
 _"I'll get them for you still. Don't worry."_ Joshua opened his cat-like eyes, his famous hazel orbs glistening with a sense of spite.  
  
 _"—kay..."_ Seungcheol nodded, refusing to break his gaze from the other alpha even though his back was already turned. It just feels like they will break into a fight in any moment.

  
 _"By the way, Jeonghan overslept. He said he was feeling feverish this morning so he is going to skip until afternoon meals but he will still attend classes later."_ Joshua said, he was quite far but his soft-spoken voice echoes and bounced through the hall, so Seungcheol manages to hear him.  
  
 _"See you later, Cheol"_

Joshua Hong, is a dangerous enemy. Animals can recognize those who are stronger than them without the need to engage in a battle. This is one of those times. Seungcheol learned Joshua isn't as harmless as everyone else thinks he is.  
  
But when you think about it. He never did stop Jeonghan with his shenanigans. Joshua would just often watch from afar as Seungcheol and Jeonghan erupts in arguments. Jeonghan would only heel when Joshua calls him.  
  
Seungcheol made sure to make an internal note: Joshua is scary.

~

The class ended and Jeonghan didn't show up. Seungcheol temporarily partnered up with Mingyu that day. He wanted to convince himself it was a perfect day not being able to deal with the other alpha's irksome personality. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit concerned, wondering if Wonwoo's experimental drugs had something to do with the blonde's absence. 

It's been a couple of days since his encounter with Joshua. After receiving a text from the seemingly gentle Alpha, letting him know that he can pick up the drugs that he asked for in his locker, Seungcheol quickly put some clothes on his backs and starts walking to the empty sparring hall. His footsteps echo. No one comes here on a Tuesday. Sparring classes are only Wednesday to Saturday afternoon, for the rest of the week Seungcheol would just sleep all day, workout, and hang out with Hoshi and the other kids. Some days, he works part-time at the laundry department. It's not like he needed to work though since the Reserve provides them will all their needs. But laying all day proved to make him feel more exhausted than working. What's he gonna do in bed every day? Practice what it's like to be a corpse and fap until his dick breaks? Nah. 

As he makes his way back to his apartment, the door of the sleeping quarters swung open. He clicks his tongue as he didn't expect that there will be people in the facility during rest days. Seungcheol tries to keep it cool. He continues to walk forward, turning around would make him suspicious. 

_Oh, it's just him._

It's just Jeonghan. 

They bumped shoulders but this time it's by accident for real.

Jeonghan didn't look like he was in the mood. The alpha even stumbled a little backward when they collided, that was a first. He didn't even make eye contact with Seungcheol despite being the same height and their eyes would easily meet.

The blonde just passed him, wordlessly with a scowl.

Jeonghan should be glaring at him right now with his signature one eyebrow raised up and ignorant smirk telling him that Mongrels should be more polite and spouting all his superiority complex bullshit speeches. But he didn't...Seungcheol finds it strange.

But he wants to ignore him right now since he has his own dilemma at hand. He was gonna let it go until he got a good whiff and picked up an unusual scent.

This smell. He doesn't smell the same. Jeonghan's scent is weaker than his elite alpha scent. It's sweeter than he remembers. Refreshing and lingering like fresh-picked strawberries.  
  
Is Jeonghan fooling around with random thirsty omegas again?

_"At least try to cover it up, bastard"_ , Seungcheol mutter through his gritted teeth.

 _"What was that, huh, Mongrel?",_ Jeonghan seems to be caught off guard, he stopped on his tracks, tilting his head to the side.

He smells it, no doubt. The soft sweet scent is all over Jeonghan, its leaking. _Fucking elites_

Honestly, it wouldn't be the first time that Seungcheol caught him. This cocky pure breed gained a reputation as a virgin killer among omegas.

Seungcheol lets out an irritated breathy chuckle, his wide chest facing the alpha with confidence as if trying to intimidate the other. _"You heard me. If you are gonna sleep around with some Omegas at least wipe off their scent. Not every alpha here has the same privilege as you, Asshole."_

Normal alphas even the elites would get in trouble since there's a law and order about mating within the Reserve. Alphas and Omegas are only allowed to have one partner. 

Their instincts are suppressed by medications, once the drugs fail and they started their heats and ruts. Alphas and Omegas are to be held in what they call, The darkroom. They spent their heats and ruts in an enclosed and well-contained space. Isolated from other A/O-Dynamics that can be affected. The room is made of thick noise-canceling walls, topped with soft cushions to protect them from their own intense aggressive state. Personally, it looks like a chamber for lunatics in a psych ward.

He is skeptical that Yoon Fucking Jeonghan, the head of the Reserve's favorite child will ever be treated badly. This community worships his pure breed since he is an actual snowflake.

_"What are you babbling about?"_ , Jeonghan stumbles on his words, his eyebrows knitted together looking at Seungcheol like he's crazy.

_"The omega, I smell her on you...or is it him."_

The alpha looked surprised, eyes glaring back at him with his tense parted lips letting out exasperated sighs. Jeonghan looked down at his own body as if he was trying to smell his own scent. Seungcheol noticed how disheveled Jeonghan looked today. 

_"Are you listening or have you gone deaf?"_ , Seungcheol continued, ignoring the other's uncharacteristic behavior.  
  
You can almost see the panic in Jeonghan's eyes. _"Excuse me."_ he said, Seungcheol in awe, never had he heard Jeonghan say 'Excuse me' without his condescending tone. the blonde walked around him like he was in a hurry to leave.

Seungcheol is starting to think if it is actually Jeonghan's scent and not someone else's.

You could almost see the trail of the fragrant. If it would have a color he could imagine it being in between of baby pink to a purple hue.

 _"See you tomorrow at spar practice, honey."_ he teased, even using the nickname that was given to them. Although Jeonghan didn't turn around Seungcheol knows he was heard by how the blonde's pacing becomes noticeably faster.

The Alpha's strong and unwavering facade is beginning to crumble. Seungcheol wonders what would everyone say when he made their precious pure breed alpha submit to low-class half-breed like himself. He fidgets out of excitement. For once, he isn't too eager on leaving the Reserve.

In the next few days, Jeonghan's condition has drastically affected his performance. Seungcheol could head toe-to-toe with the alpha now, unlike before where he used to be easily thrown to the ground. The playing field has even. Each day, Jeonghan still manages to win and comes out on top but it is becoming harder and harder to take Seungcheol down each time. He just blamed it on his nearing rut, his muscles weakening and breath more labored. Jeonghan started to double the intake of his medication after failing to show improvements on his body and getting constant jitters on his leg. It even captures Seungcheol's attention so each time he would aim for the restless leg during their sparring sessions. 

Seungcheol dug his claws into Jeonghan's ribs causing him to squirm, knees buckling from the pain. Seungcheol, however, is conveniently place in between his shaking thighs, being pinned down embarrasses Jeonghan that all he can think of is scratching the other's face off. 

Seungcheol loved it, seeing the unsettling expression on Jeonghan's face. He hopes to hear Jeonghan's quivering moan again, just like before. 

It's been two weeks since the last time his eyes laid on his downcast eyes, clenched jaw and red flushed cheeks, red that would trail up to his ears. A vulnerable expression that Seungcheol is sure that he was the only and first one to see.

It's stimulating to see him this weak. 

Seungcheol toyed with the idea, tauntingly pressing his lips on Jeonghan's neck. He felt the other's nervous sharp gasp behind his ear, letting him know his provocation impacted him. Seungcheol audibly inhaled the alpha's scent. The musty smell of strawberry, sweet, and calming. He licks his lips and nipping around Jeonghan's gland.

  
 _"I will make you submit to me.",_ Seungcheol snickered accompanied by an angry growling tone.

Jeonghan's heart jumped out of his body, the feeling of sharp teeth piercing, breaking skin. Nearly cursing aloud, he helplessly struggled to push Seungcheol's weight that pins his chest down. _"Don't!"_

_~_

> _A/N: Comments are highly appreciated. Please enjoy! :) You can expect some spiciness the next chapter and forward. It's about to get exciting so I hope you stay tune! Thank you for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's suffering in the past and present.
> 
> "Do you hate him that much?"
> 
> A/N: Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time in reading this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-breeds born of one ABO parent and one with no secondary gender most frequently they never presented which is why they undergo a series of examinations to see if they inherit their parent's ABO genes. If their ABO genes are diluted enough in cases where there is usually only one relative with an ABO-Dynamic, example, a great grandparent is an omega, they would never even need to go the Reserve. Their genes are too diluted for them to present at all or even be triggered by another. Those who does go through the Reserve's program will eventually leave once they gain a clearance. It's like going through college. You train and leave once you get your diploma. You can also choose to stay if you want to. Those half-breed who does stay because they found a mate within the community, likely a full breed.
> 
> Elites, or full breeds are a different story. They are born with parents with ABO-Dynamics. There is no need to run tests unlike half-breeds who waits to be diagnosed or presented. They expect their secondary sex to manifests once they hit puberty and most of the time their parents already known if they'll be an alpha, beta or omega the moment they are born. The best example of that is the Pure breed with both Alpha parents. Elites are born and raised in the Reserve. You can say the Reserve is their natural habitat. It's their usual or preferred surroundings. Where everything is centered around them. 

Being born as a full breed is comparable to being born into royalty. They see it as rare and valuable, it needed to be preserved. Often they disregard feelings and bond with someone who has ABO genes. Finding a mate does not equivalent to finding love. It is mostly about sex, reproduction, and keeping the genes alive. Jeonghan recalls sitting between his mother and father at the dinner table. They didn't talk nor look at each other. He convinced himself, that _oh maybe they're too busy or too tired._ But looking back now, it actually feels like they didn't even like each other at all. 

Growing up, there is this single mindset engrave to Jeonghan's brain. _Do not forget you are a pure breed alpha, the only one of your kind._ His father's words screwed deep into the back of his head, even when he was too young to understand what those words meant. The weight it will put on his shoulders. Whenever Jeonghan thinks of his father, those exact words are the only thing he could remember, nothing else, he doesn't even recall if he ever heard him say I love you, not even once.

**_Do not forget you are a pure breed alpha, the only one of your kind._ **

_"I can't afford to be weak."_

Jeonghan at that moment growled the deepest he could reach from his gut. His fangs bare and claws pushing out. He looked like a wild animal. A beast about to ran amok. He felt it, the teeth of a lesser breed sinking into the skin of his neck. He felt it, the eyes of others looking down on him. He felt it, the humiliation and disappointment of his family.

_"I won't go back to that room in the basement!"_

That cold, dark, empty basement. That basement his family locks him in with no food nor sunlight. His father said it is in order to teach him to become tougher. As a 7-years old, of course, he would be scared, he constantly asks for help and cry until his voice couldn't push a sound anymore. It was natural as being a mere child. But I guess his family only saw him as a weak alpha. And that's not exceptional. The only reason his father stopped him having thrown in the basement was after Jeonghan bit the ear of one of their butlers. 

_Never again! I will never go back to that basement!_

The grumbling sounds of heavy stomps concentrated on one area of the room captured the attention of everyone and began making a circle around where the threatening growls and curses are heard. Betas who monitors each of the alphas sparring left their spots to help break the fight.  
  
Jihoon who was just there to drop some medical stocks, he friskily hurried to the center of the commotion only to see a bloody Seungcheol laying on his back half outside the solid pavement and half on the mat. And a wild Jeonghan barking angrily, mouth drooling with blood that's not his own.  
  
 _Fuck!_  
  
Jihoon was taken aback. He never has seen Jeonghan like this. Since Jeonghan's teen years, Jihoon would personally deliver his meds. From time to time Jeonghan would invite him to talk or have a short snack. Back to when he still had his famous brown lion-esk mane. In time their relationship grew, becoming good friends. They would just chill in his apartment. In Jihoon's eyes, Jeonghan was always smiling. He is child-like, constantly pulling pranks on him and one time, he even conspired in tricking Jun chia seeds will become Tadpoles if you soak it for too long. The blonde alpha was always good to him. Even that one night, he witnesses Jeonghan being disciplined by his father earning him a backhanded slap. It was powerful and hard. But when Jeonghan faces him, he faced him with a smile, as if it never happened.  
  
This Jeonghan...is, not the Jeonghan he knows. And it terrifies him.

The betas call for other alphas helped to subdue the latter after Jeonghan became increasingly upset.

Seungcheol later realized how much the situation has gotten out of hand. He couldn't even smile seeing how rabid the other has become.

It took three alphas: Mingyu, Hoshi, and Jihoon himself to restrain Jeonghan. The fake suppressants Seungcheol gave the blonde can't even keep his aggressive genes at bay.

The day ended Jeonghan being dragged out of the room and Seungcheol sent the clinic to treat his wound. The bite mark was sloppy and deep. Imagine a sharp blade one inch digging down on your arm rather than pulling out, instead it was pulled with an intention to rip the flesh. Something like that will surely leave a massive scar. 

_"Hyung, does it still hurt?",_ Hoshi asked while he carefully replaces the bandages. He replied no but they both know that's not the truth when the younger can feel him pulsing. Chan nags him in the background, trying not to look, the site of flesh and blood cause him nausea. 

_"That Hyung crossed the line. Mauling someone like that is—"_

_"Enough, Chan."_ he sighed, interrupting the younger's rant. Normally he would jump in and lay down his own complaints but there's a lingering sense of guilt sitting on the pit of his stomach. He wonders if that sudden burst of rage was a side-effect to the drugs he stole from one of the Doctor Jeon's drawers. He won't know for sure since he never had the chance to test it out on himself. Jeonghan's action was so animalistic. It's too unreal. They never fought like that before, in fact, the most physical they had was bumping shoulders. All their feuds are just either throwing nasty looks or under-handed insults and that one food fight incident, but that's just about it.

And honestly, it's not entirely Jeonghan's fault and Seungcheol knows that well. He provoked him to top it all off. 

The next few days Seungcheol spent time recovering. During sparring sessions, he would just sit in the sidelines, bored out of his mind. Jeonghan stopped coming to class after that day. The blonde doesn't even visit the dining hall anymore and Joshua wasn't even there as well. He figures where ever Jeonghan was, Joshua is probably there. The community is so weird. No one was talking about Jeonghan's outrage at all nor bombarding him on how it escalated.

In high school, these are the types of gossips that will live on for weeks. 

Day five since the incident his wounds have fully healed. The cells recovered unbelievably fast, he guesses it's one of the perks of having ABO genes, for alphas at least. The scar remains on his forearm though, it's too deep, it looks like bullet holes. He glanced at the scar and the slight deformation of his skin didn't really bother him. With his body covering it becomes barely notable from afar.

_"Ah, I hope Jeonghan Hyung gets well soon."_

Seungcheol snaps his neck to turn to the younger. He was shocked at Hoshi's casualness. He knows the younger is just talking mindlessly but he couldn't get rid of that hard clenched feeling on his gut whenever Jeonghan's name comes up in conversations.

 _"He's had that fever for a couple of days now and it's really worrying me, Seungkwannie",_ Hoshi continues and tried to open the topic to the omega. While Seungkwan avoids Seungcheol's side-eyes, he seems to be still wary of him after their first encounter. It's awkward sometimes. They can't help but be in the same space since they have that one noisy common friend, Hoshi.

Seungkwan ignores the alpha's presence and proceeds to talk about his Hyung, _"I know, I miss him treating me and Seokminie food."_

Hoshi laughed at his comment, _"Is that all you miss about him? Uh, you fake friend!"_

 _"Ah!!!! I didn't mean it like t-that! YA! Shut up! I'm a real friend!",_ the omega whines, kicking the side of the Alpha's beanbag chair. For these two, them presenting as an alpha and omega has never affected the way they act towards each other. They stayed the same even after their bodies start producing pheromones.

Seungcheol sprung up to his seat without notice. The two gasped by his abrupt and loud action. 

_"Hosh, do you know where Jeonghan's apartment is?",_ Seungcheol said with a firm decisive tone. He looked serious.

Hoshi's jaw slacked open, _"Ehhh? Uhh, yeah, wait, why?"_

 _"Oh my god, I'm sorry Hyung!",_ Seungkwan panicked, staring back and forth between the two alphas. The omega felt like the hasty alpha will cause trouble so he tugged the hem of Hoshi's clothes, mouthing to him, _No._

_"I need to go talk to him."_

_"Hyung, no! Don't fight, just let the biting incident go!"_

_"Huh? You're wrong. I'm not gonna go there to get revenge or anything."_

Hoshi highly doubted, because why else would Seungcheol want to visit his most hated enemy? _"Then, why?"_

The younger alpha's face contoured to a frown, doubt written all over the lines of his forehead and pulled lip.

Seungcheol grabbed him on both shoulders, firmly squeezing and shot his orbs directly at the latter. His gaze didn't falter as he convinces Hoshi, almost pleading to him which the other finds strange. The younger is still unsure what to make of the situation. He only has known Seungcheol for six months but there was never a day they didn't spend away from each other. Seungcheol was always honest about his feelings, during the first few weeks when he arrived at the Reserve all that comes out of the older's mouth was complaints and annoyance. But that's what lured him to the elder alpha. He was very upfront and no filter kind of person. Honest. He admired that side of Seungcheol.

But this idea just smells like trouble. Hoshi might not question if he was telling the truth, but he questions if his Hyung is making the right decision.

 _"Can you just take me? I swear I won't do anything crazy. Trust me, I'm your Hyung.",_ Seungcheol asked with his eyes saying _please?_

_"—Uhhh, I don't know about this but...you look serious. No fighting, okay?"_

This is a bad idea, Hoshi was sure of it. But Seungcheol just has that fire in his eyes, where he knows the older will do whatever he can to get what he wants, he is stubborn like that. 

The younger alpha couldn't bare letting his Hyung do stupid things alone. 

~

Jumping over a five-foot-high stone wall was nothing difficult, a simple leap with one mid-kick against the stones serving as extra boost got them where they needed to be without getting detected. 

Knowing Seungcheol, Hoshi expected him to whine on how ridiculously luxurious these apartments are, they're practically villas next to each other. But Seungcheol's mind seems to be elsewhere and it worries the younger on that it could be.

This Hyung is not my Hyung. Hoshi believed as he watches his friend carefully climb up Jeonghan's balcony. He just hopes that the real Seungcheol Hyung would return after this. Whatever they're doing...

 _"Hurry up, Hyung.",_ Seungkwan whispers.

 _"Shhh~",_ Hoshi cupped the omega's lips, checking the windows if someone woke up. 

_"Hoshi Hyung, it's been 20 minutes. We should leave! The deodorizer we sprayed on won't last long they'll smell us."_ , the omega protest, he tried to persuade them to leave. It's dark and as quiet.t as a graveyard. You can almost hear the bottom of their shoes rub against the ground.

Seungkwan was right. Hoshi is getting worried and curious about what Seungcheol is taking so long. It's been 20 minutes since the older alpha climbed up to Jeonghan's balcony. The lights remained off and there was no sign anybody was at the room. Hoshi wonders if it's one of those days that Jeonghan went back home to his parents and stay in.

As the minutes tick by, Seungkwan becomes more uneasy and Hoshi can't blame the younger as he is the only omega in the area.

 _"Have those two talked yet? Why do we need to sneak and not just knock at the front door?",_ Seungkwan complains.

 _"Should we follow him and climb up to Jeonghan Hyung's room too?",_ Hoshi proposed, waiting for the younger's reaction, but only receives a shrug.

A loud thud like struggling echoes to where they were. It was pretty loud. _"Are they fighting? Fuck I knew it!",_ the alpha clicks his tongue. 

Seungkwan weeps. Hoshi sends him away before they all get caught. Even if it's just one of them that can escape.

_"Leave!"_

_  
"—but Hyung!"_

_"Just go! I'll get Seungcheol. There's no need for all of us to get in trouble. Quick! Before someone gets a whiff of your scent.",_ Hoshi angrily mutters, slightly pushing the younger to make a break for it.

It was an alpha territory. No one can tell what will happen once an alpha spots Seungkwan and catches his scent. The worst thing that could happen is his omega friend getting raped. They don't know which of the alphas living in this villa is nearing their rut. They usually don't leave their apartment since the grounds have vents the released infused air that both block out their scent and sense of smell. 

Time to retrieve his stubborn older brother. _Come on, let's go back home, Hyung._

~

Meanwhile.

  
In his sleep, Jeonghan began to pant, heavily, each breath harder than next. The sheets of his bed feel like weights. The air...the air is warm, damp almost. He can feel it pushing him deeper into the mattress. How many has it been since he went outside of his room? Two? Three days? He wasn't sure. He spent those days deep in hibernation. Joshua occasionally wakes him up to feed him or let him drink water. Every now and then he could hear them talk. Doctor Jeon's calm tone versus Joshua's frustrated tone. Their voice overlap before fading as he falls in another deep sleep.

They never told him anything though, on why he's sick, on what can they do to make him feel better. In a short time, he is awake, all Jeonghan can remember are the concerned looks in Joshua's eyes. 

_There is something Joshua's no telling me_ , Jeonghan frowned as he tries to look at the ceiling of his pitch-black room. At night, the ceiling of his room reminds him of the ceiling of his father's basement. 

The floor creaks.

In a distance, he hears a noise that he could only identify as a sound of footsteps. Jeonghan can't move and it's getting closer. His body is still in a state of coma. He felt something pressing down on his chest, it's warm, even warmer by the minute until it has become intensely hot. It began to massage his chest as it gently makes it's way to Jeonghan's lower body, _"I can't see, Wh-who is this?"_ Jeonghan murmurs, becoming confused and frightened. He could not move nor scream. He is stuck between consciousness and sleep. It must be a hand, no doubt the thing that is kneading his flesh is surely a person's hand. Jeonghan feeling helpless his perpetrator continues to grope he expose and defenseless body. The hand began to advance and went under his clothes making contact with his bare flesh.

He can't move.

He can't talk.

He can't fight back.

He is too sick to do anything.

He's...vulnerable. Jeonghan painfully admits to himself these. 

_What if this person bites my neck? FUCK!_

The frightened male flinched as something made contact with his crotch, he gasped and gritting his teeth. _"You can't be serious. I'm not an omega, you freak!"_

He felt his pants being loosened and his legs felt the breeze become even more exposed, dips on the mattress on both the outer part of his thighs put him to unease. A knot began to form in his belly. The feeling of helplessness makes Jeonghan angry. Even lifting his finger is a challenge. The touch started to be more insistent, squeezing and pressing down his arms, pinning him against the bed. Huge limbs forcefully spreading his legs, Jeonghan breathes heavily as blood rushed to his head. Jeonghan can feel a heat of breath on his neck. _"Don't fucking do it! Don't you dare bite me!"_ , Jeonghan incoherently whines.

This person is hungry.

Jeonghan can hear the growls against his jaw, dismissing his plea. The fangs grazing his collar bone. Jeonghan's body forcefully twitched in shock as a soft wet flesh licked his face and gently suckling his neck. It's so sickening...that his stomach grumbles and rips. It hurts. His body denying the stranger's touch. Trembling in fear of what will come next, Jeonghan tried to cry for help, _"J-jo—josh...Please, someone...help me..."_ these are words that his mouth can't produce, these words are also words that wound him deeper than the bruise on his neck that was made more than a week ago. A stab to his pride as an alpha. He held his breath and open his mouth as wide as he can, trying to produce a scream, as loud as he can and as much as his lungs allow him.  
  
 _"AHHH!!!!!",_ Jeonghan screamed on the top of his lungs, finally, he did it.

 _"Hey! Who are you!?",_ Jihoon breaks in, he came running answering Jeonghan's call. A huge figure looming over Jeonghan. He was on top of him, pinning down the weakened alpha. Jihoon growled and charged at the intruder. 

The alpha speared the stranger to the ground. He yells, harshly interrogating him.

 _"JIHOON, IT'S US! IT'S JUST US!",_ Hoshi still half-way making his body inside the window. 

Jihoon flashed his phone at the person he taken down to the ground, only to see it was Seungcheol. He cursed.

Hoshi manages to squeeze his body in through the window after some flailing and for once he was thankful for his flexibility.

The younger rushes to Seungcheol's and quickly pulled him to the side as Jihoon took a step back.

Hoshi dragged his Hyung away who couldn't even stand for some reason. He noticed the older is unusually hot and sweaty.

Seungcheol was catching his breath, looking disheveled and dazed. His elbows are keeping him to sit up. Seungcheol's searching eyes give Jihoon the notion that the alpha is confused. Hoshi, who was behind his Hyung, hacked due to the overwhelming smell of the room. Although it wasn't foul, it's musty and also puzzling about what it really is.

 _"What the hell are you doing here!?",_ Jihoon demanded some answers.

 _"Seungcheol? Hoshi?",_ Doctor Jeon asked as he enters the room.

Hoshi is beginning to panic as another person seem to be approaching Jeonghan's room, he shouts, _"We can explain!"_ before the situation becomes more complicated.

For a moment, Seungcheol went mute. He questions Wonwoo's presence in the Elite's apartment dorm. Was Jeonghan that sick?

Did the pills he gave him damaged him that bad? He looked over to the bed where the blonde alpha lies. The male was coiled like a snake, hugging his abdomen. Seungcheol can only hear the other's collection of grunts and sharp breaths. 

"Won _—I mean, Doctor Jeon. Why are you here?",_ Seungcheol asked. He has to know what he had to Jeonghan.

 _"Doctor Jeon is here because he is monitoring Jeonghan's condition. And you are here because you are the reason why Jeonghan is sick."_ , Joshua arrives, leaning on the door frame. He dawned a threatening glare at the two in which Hoshi apologetically bowed his head.

Seungcheol cupped his mouth, hiding away his fangs, felt embarrassed and nervous. He didn't intend to hurt anybody. Yes, he hated Jeonghan. He hated his attitude and the way they are with each other but...He didn't want to hurt them like this. He's not a bad person. He wants to believe he isn't and yet, his most hated enemy is next to him crying in pain and it makes him feel guilty.

 _"Do you hate him that much?"_ Joshua mutters, with some bitterness in his tone.

Seungcheol wasn't sure the meaning of those words until Joshua threw the bottle of pills to the ground, it slowly rolled towards him.

Seungcheol gulped. He recognized the container as the bottle he stole from Wonwoo's office and gave it to Jeonghan. 

_"You are the one who gave Jeonghan that, right?"_

_"Those—"_

_"—are heat-inducing drugs.",_ Wonwoo answers, darting his eyes at the alpha laying on the floor.

 _"What!"_ Jihoon and Hoshi simultaneously exclaimed.

Collective nervous stares went around. 

Seungcheol stared at the doctor looking for answers. Wonwoo sighed and starts explaining with a very disappointed tone.

_"Those are heat inducing pills. It's for half-breed male omegas since they have trouble with their fertility. Alpha's suppressants don't stop the rut. It just stops your body from burning, horny, and repress aggressiveness. It also suppresses your scent from triggering other omegas around you until the day of your rut. Jeonghan's rut never came. It was due a week ago.And his body has...developed, features similar to an Omega."_

All three of them are in shock. Joshua clicked his tongue, seeming to expect it. Jihoon brushed his hair back in disbelief, looking back at his friend's outrage incident. He never would have thought this was causing the blonde's misbehavior. He stumbled back to a desk almost tipping over a decorative glass that's shaped like a strawberry.

 _"What do you mean features like an Omega?"_ Hoshi asked, he still couldn't believe what's he's hearing nor can comprehend how all those are possible. 

Seungcheol feared starring back at Joshua's gaze, he can feel the other's eyes locked on to him. They're sharp like daggers, molars grinding, it was obvious that the gentle alpha that everybody knew is not in that room. He's furious and angry. And honestly, Seungcheol can't blame him. Because he basically just drugged someone without their knowledge and then...now...Jeonghan is like this. 

A sudden loud shriek snapped them out of their own heads. Jeonghan began kicking and screaming. His voice was faltering as he tries to talk but just ends up mumbling and swallowing his words. Joshua ran to his side, trying to calm him down. _"Jeonghan, stop!"_

Doctor Jeon aided his patient, ordering Jihoon to get his satchel at the next room. Hoshi was scared but offered to help anyway. He was told to get a hand towel to muzzle Jeonghan's mouth with. While the younger gets the cloth Joshua improvised by using the bedsheets to stuff the blonde's mouth, preventing him from biting his own tongue.

Seungcheol can see the single tear riding down on the side of Jeonghan's face as he tossed himself left and right, seemingly in extreme pain. It was frightening. Like a disturbing scene from a movie, except it's real.

He feels like the floor is swallowing him whole. Is this what guilt feels like?

_"What have I done?"_


	5. The Mark

"Don't ever let other wolves bare their fangs at you. You are better than them. Stronger. Fiercer. Dominant. Do you understand, Jeonghan?"

"...yes, dad." 

The only memories of Jeonghan conversing with his dad are when he is being lectured on how he should look and act. There was never a time he heard a single kind word from him, even until now. Jeonghan wonders if he will ever be seen as just a son. He wonders if he will ever like his father when he grows up. Hopefully, not. 

~~~~~~~

It was a long night for the six of them.

They followed Wonwoo's every instruction without question, moving as quickly and efficiently as they physically can to help reduced Jeonghan's pain and discomfort, even just by a little.

They endured hours, as they unbearably watch and listen to the alpha jerk, toss, and wail from his visible excruciating agony.

All of them were tensed during those three full hours. All six men deflated after the situation finally settles.

Jihoon collapsed on the floor next to Jeonghan's bed covered with mountains of both used and unused towels that wiped off all the sweat, vomit, and other fluids from Jeonghan's body. While Joshua exhaustedly drapes himself against the bed boards holding on to Jeonghan's wrist with an iron grip, stopping him from clawing his own stomach open.

Then, there was Hoshi who was past out near the air purifiers, the alpha completely knocked out while sweating buckets. He carried all those machines, running all the way from the community function hall. He took them back to the villa one at a time, scattering at every corner of the house, keeping the rooms cool and ventilated. All the windows remain shut at the entire apartment, where luckily, only three of them lived; Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Joshua.

The whole house is covered with Jeonghan's musk. So Seungcheol was given the task of sealing the cracks on the doors with damp towels in an effort to keep Jeonghan's scent from escaping the house.

The only reason they weren't affected by Jeonghan's pheromones is due to the help of Doctor Jeon and his self-made suppressants.

The scent of an omega's pheromones in an all-alpha dorm, it will surely raise suspicions or worst...alpha's flocking at their doorstep. Jeonghan's current scent is in a stage that will create an enter herd until he has been marked and claimed by an alpha. 

"No one else must know", Doctor Jeon said to them.

Once the community heads found out about his unapproved drugs being handed out. Doctor Jeon will definitely be locked up for medical negligence causing unreasonable and unexpected complications to a patient.

They waited. They all waited until Jeonghan came to before deciding what they should do next. 

"How are you feeling?" Jihoon asked Joshua.

"tired...", He said weakly. Joshua sat up. He felt heavy and sluggish even when he is hardly moving. They all had at least 2 hours of rest since Jeonghan fell to sleep.

Joshua thought he should be recovering his energy instead he was feeling weaker. And it looks like he isn't the only one. 

Seungkwan arrived with food, finally, something to get their minds off the stress they have been through and the following after that. Everyone was still tired and the room looming with tension. As per Hoshi's usual self, this mood isn't his style. eventually, with good old Hoshi fashion, the flat was filled with his loud voice, like a child he acted overzealously about food that he has eaten more times than he can count. Seungkwan would sometimes play along just to help lighten the mood. The duo's shenanigans manage to crack some smiles.

All except for one.

Seungcheol couldn't even gulp down his food. He can't stop thinking about what happened. 

Their chuckles were interrupted by the sound of a soft groan coming from Jeonghan's room. Once again they all went silent.

Doctor Jeon told them to gather after checking if Jeonghan is fully conscious. 

Joshua gestured for Seungcheol, who remained seated at the end of the couch, unmoving, to follow them.

Seungcheol's heart dropped. What will he say? No one really said or asked anything up to this point. They were all busy attending to Jeonghan's needs the entire night that none of the others bother pressing questions on why he did what he did.

Until now, Seungcheol couldn't figure it out, after he sneaked in it was just a huge stain blur.

All he recalls is smelling the sweet scent of strawberry, he got a good whiff of the scent and it just took over his entirety. He only remembers feeling his body tingle after inhaling it. And the scent started moving all around inside him until his vision faints to black. There was only darkness, and then he felt heat, and thirst, and urge, and hunger all at the same time. Everything was a blur after that.

When he woke up from his trance, Jeonghan was already underneath him. The alpha's half-clothed body laying flat on sheets soaked with musk and sweat. His arms and legs spread apart submissively, resting on top of the soft cotton sheets like he was presenting himself to him. At the first second, Seungcheol was confused, and shortly after, he craved to pull Jeonghan's nape near his mouth. Seungcheol knows he shouldn't be feeling that way but that's what he felt at the moment. He can't even deny it.

He bites his lower lip in shame. Judging and impatient stares darting in his direction. One particular glance has so much anger in them. Seungcheol doesn't need to look up to know whose pair of eyes those belong to. 

"I didn't know it'll turn out like this." Seungcheol murmurs, a placating tone lacing his words. "Last night, I couldn't control myself—"

The Doctor reassured him by saying it was normal, "It can't be helped, your instincts took over." 

"Jeonghan is a Pure breed, his dominant genes will eventually fight back." 

Jeonghan sighed in relief, it felt like he unsheathed a knife that has been stuck deep in his gut. 

"But in his current state, his heat will come first before his body starts reverting to normal.", Wonwoo said, while intently staring at Seungcheol with eyes filled with disappointment. It was as if he was saying it more to him than towards Jeonghan.

That didn't sound like a piece of good news at all, the others are still trying to fathom what the doctor meant, how did that even happen. Jeonghan nervously asked, gripping tightly the sheets resting on his lap. "Can't I use suppressants?"

"No, using suppressants at your current state may give negative results. Perhaps it may cause harm than good. You have to let your heat passed. Taking suppressants is like holding in a vomit, you are simply blocking your throat and letting the toxic sit there instead of letting it out. It's not healthy. You have to let your body go through the cycle naturally. It will be hard since your body will undergo changes. There will be some visible physical change, as well as strength and smell. Also, make sure not to mate with anyone during this time."

"Why? What do you mean, Doc?", Jeonghan gulped.

"You fainted from the severe pain of your abdomen. It feels similar to contractions that omega's experience during pregnancy or presenting. It is deforming your insides pushing other organs because it started making space for..uhm... a small reproductive organ like omegas."

A combination of quivering gasped, the sound of hands cupping faces, holding their reactions. Everyone was shocked to hear the unbelievable information that the Doctor just effortlessly revealed.

"So this is what you mean by developing omega features", Jeonghan exhaled with such grief in his voice. You can almost hear his teeth lock tighter and tighter.

"You are most vulnerable at this time so it will be best if an Alpha like Mr. Choi to assist you while—"

"ASSIST ME WITH WHAT!? AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM? HE'S THE REASON WHY—ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Jeonghan growled, there was so much force in his voice that veins around his neck stresses. Anger is written all over his face and if it was just him and Seungcheol with a knife in his hand. No doubt. He will definitely take Seungcheol out. The only thing keeping him from going hostile is his weaker body and Joshua's firm grip on his arms and shoulders.

staring

"Jeonghan, he marked you."

Marked. 

Claimed.

Omega.

Words associated with being weak. Jeonghan hates to hear these words the most especially it's all being used to describe him and his situation.

Jeonghan protests, "This mutt will not touch me again!"

Wonwoo can see his message won't come across if he keeps sugar coating. He has to be brutally honest. Even if the truth about his circumstance hurts Jeonghan. Wonwoo walked toward the two alpha, bending a knee to be at the frustrated formerly proud pure breed alpha's eye level. "And if you got attacked by other alphas and impregnate you? What will you do?"

Jeonghan's stomach sank, trying to process what the doctor told him almost makes him sick enough to vomit.

"I'll die first before I let that happen."

Wonwoo let out a deep sigh, reaching out Jeonghan one more time. "You are too prideful that it is clouding your judgment. I know it goes against every grain of your being but you need to deal with the facts."

The doctor looked over to Joshua, trusting that we would understand better. "It just a few weeks. This is the only route we can take. There are no alternatives."

Joshua gulped, with a heavy heart he nodded and gently rubs Jeonghan's back to comfort his distress friend. "Jeonghan-ah, please, let's talk about this later. When you are feeling better."

Jeonghan immediately responds with a firm 'no'. He is stubborn but if there's anyone that can change the Alpha's mind, that would be Joshua. 

As the two Alphas locked themselves to be able to talk in private. While Seungkwan and Hoshi began to clean the unit ridding of the remain musk. As per Doctor Jeon's request, Jihoon and Seungcheol went out sneakily to get scent blocker pills.

The young Alpha wasn't comfortable stealing stocks at the pharmacy but fuck that! Jeonghan Hyung is the priority right now. 

"Hey, is this alright?", Seungcheol whispers as he shuffles against the wall avoiding the security cameras.

Jihoon shots back, "You fucking asshole out of all people would say that after you broke in our villa last night?"

"Shhh!"

"The camera doesn't receive audio, you shithead!" Jihoon once again replied with a harsh tone and comment.

Seungcheol couldn't blame Jihoon for being treating him rudely. After all, it is all his fault. He honestly didn't want to feel guilty. On the trip to the pharmacy, he repeatedly convinced himself that all of this wouldn't have happened in the first place if only Jeonghan were nice to him or just even treat him with respect. 

"What were you thinking, seriously!"

Jihoon, being the first person to properly confront him, he still has no definite answer—rather, not valid at all. Pathetic, he thought to himself. Seungcheol bowed his head in shame. His lips thinning to a thin line, he has nothing to say. Fuck! 

Jihoon clicks his tongue at the older Alpha. Seeing how evident regret is painted on Seungcheol's face, it made him more furious. The younger slaps the paper bag with racks of scent blocker pills at the older alpha's chest. Turning to the pharmacy clinic door to lock it. 

"I'll go to the security room to delete any footage that captures us. Get those pills back to the villa.", Jihoon said with a commanding tone.

"Ye-yeah...", Seungcheol sighed, eyes still evading the other alpha. The male was about to leave but before he gets far, he heard Jihoon call.

He turned to only see the younger's back who refuse to face him out of anger. He continues to spoke, "Hey, Mongrel."

A long paused, Seungcheol breathes in. He waited for what the other has to say. 

"If you want to redeem yourself and be better than what most Elite breed expects from you, then take fucking responsibility."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took a long break from this story. I'm sorry, it has been a crazy couple of months. I just want to let you all know that I do intend to see through this story and finish it. Thank you for the comments. It did motivate me to update it. Thank you for liking this story. I hope everyone is doing well. Keep safe always!


	6. The Sinful Hand

**_"If you want to redeem yourself and be better than what most Elite breed expects from you, then take fucking responsibility."_ **

Seungcheol hears Doctor Jeon and Joshua's conversation from the other side of the door. As quietly as he possibly can, he leans closer to the wall, listening, knowing he shouldn't be doing this. The voices become more audible. 

_"Have you talked to Jeonghan yet?"_ , Doctor Jeon's voice sound deflated, exhausted like everyone else. How long has he been working? He didn't even eat them when they all took a break, Seungcheol wonders. The second voice was slightly faint but he can tell it belongs to the blonde alpha's friend, he sounded more stern than his usual soft-spoken tone.

Joshua sighed, " _Yeah, but as expected, Jeonghan is angry. He took it out on the bathroom sink. It's been a while since his last outburst that I forgot how destructive he can get."_

_"Looks like he still has some strength left. That's good."_

_"Doctor Jeon...are you sure about the Mongrel?"_

There was a short pause before Wonwoo replied, he let out a half-suppressed laugh like there's a hint of annoyance. 

Joshua with a confused look on his face asked _, "What's so funny?"_

 _"I just didn't expect I will ever hear that word out of your mouth, I mean, with your reputation and all. **The perfect man**.", _he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Joshua's behavior wasn't much of a surprise to Seungcheol. He already knew this side of the other alpha. A two-faced man. Joshua being friends with an entitled alpha jerk like Jeonghan makes much more sense now. 

Seungcheol tuned out after that. The conversation continued as Joshua put all the blame on the Doctor and him. He left quiet, forgetting the reason why he even came back to the Villa. 

**_"If you want to redeem yourself and be better than what most Elite breed expects from you, then take fucking responsibility."_ **

Jihoon's words echo in his head. " _It's not as easy as you make it sound. Shit."_ , he mutters to himself.

A few days passed by, he didn't hear anything from the Elite Alphas and the Doctor. Jihoon is closely working at the Pharmacy since the night they snuck in. Maybe he is making sure no one noticed the missing scent blockers that they stole that night. Hoshi and Seungkwan are the ones serving as a line of communication between them, delivering messages and all of Seungcheol's worn clothes the Elite snubs' Villa, as well as running to Doctor Jeon's clinic to pick up a special prescription for Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol assumes this is the two kids' way of making up for the incident. Although they weren't the main person responsible for it, the kids couldn't help themselves because they didn't stop him from going to Jeonghan's room in the first place. This makes Seungcheol feel more guilty than he already is.

 _"Your friends...they're good people."_ Jihoon once said to him when he picked up his suppressants one afternoon. 

Seungcheol felt sorry for dragging them with him. 

_"Hyung, are you done with that shirt?"_ , Hoshi asked while he stuffs other of Seungcheol's used clothes in a gym back, picking the cleanest looking ones. 

_"Huh? Oh, Yeah. I have worn it all night."_ , Seungcheol answered. The alpha slowly unbuttoned and peels the fabric of his skin. A bit self-conscious, he almost couldn't let it go when he handed over the younger lad. 

_"Is this really necessary, **That** Alpha wearing my clothes?",_ he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Well, Doctor Jeon originally suggested cuddling but they said Jeonghan hyung almost threw the entire nightstand just hearing the idea so this is the next best thing."_

He already expected that coming from the blonde alpha but to act like that in front of Doctor Jeong. _"I guess he really lost it",_ he whispered to himself.

_"What did Wonwoo said this is for again, **scenting"**? But wouldn't it be weird if he smelled like me?"_

_"Well, it's better than smelling like an Omega_ — _besides you two fight so often and at each other's necks no one would even be suspicious if your scent rubbed on each other.",_ Hoshi said as he walks out the door.

Being in each other's embraces, huh, Jeonghan would probably scream and would rather claw his skin than do that. Seungcheol sighed while imagining the blonde alpha throwing every future at him. He would be too angry. But then, when he thinks about it, what if he was in Jeonghan's shoes. Seungcheol cursed at himself, _"I would fuck myself up if was drugged and my body messed up like that."_

Seungcheol really wants to make it right. But the shame. The embarrassment. How can he even face the person he has wronged? It's much easier to stay enemies and continue being an asshole but at the same time, he doesn't want to be that person. Probably why barely any person admits to the fucked up shit they've ever done. 

For the past six months since he met Jeonghan, all they ever did is butt heads and fight. All negative encounters. Seungcheol can't find a reason to be nice the blonde alpha but he knowns to himself that he isn't a bad person that finds pleasure in making others suffer. 

_"I'll help him. I'll make it right."_

Four days passed. 

Seungcheol would always wait at the dining hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It is a place where everyone eats and gather. The only place in the Reserve, where they are provided with food. Full-breed and half-breeds alike come together and mingle. But Jeonghan's group is nowhere in sight. Despite, his great popularity the other elite kids doesn't seem too bothered about the blonde's absence.

_"Does it taste bad, hyung?",_ Chan asked after seeing him frowned down on his perfectly good parfait. 

_"No. It's sweet."_

_"Too sweet for you, hyung?"_

_"Huh? Ah, not its, not the dessert."_ , although saying it was perfectly fine, Seungcheol slide it to the latter and the other automatically starts munching on it. He smiled fondly at the sight of the younger happily indulging himself. _S_ eungcheol, who was satisfied growing to be the only child he didn't know he'd find joy in acting like an older brother. He gently pats Chan's head. There are things that he doesn't hate about in the Reserve. This is one of them.

_"Have you heard anything from those privileged snubs?"_

Chan turned to him with a surprised expression, _"Oh, they're not here."_

Seungcheol stopped, tilting his head to the side with a question mark on his face, thinking if he heard the latter right.

_"Hoshi hyung told me that Joshua is on a trip. He currently outside of the Reserve doing some duties picking up new people that will be coming in this month. And then Jihoon hyung, well there were some issues with the supplies and missing video footage. I'm not sure but there were some investigation and some details I don't remember Hoshi hyung said."_

Seungcheol gulped. Shivers ran up his spine and he's not sure why. _"Is Jeonghan by himself then?"_

Chan shrugs.

The sun is setting and everyone else was getting ready to get back at their housings. 

At the distance, Hoshi was sprinting towards their table. He was gasping for breath, tugging his arm tightly gesturing to come with him. the younger couldn't form words as he coughs his lungs out. How long has he been running? 

The panicked expression on Hoshi's face unnerves him. 

_"Je-jeonghan, Jeoghan hyung. hah. Locked. Alphas. Hurry,"_

Even with a vague description, Seungcheol can easily figure out the problem.

They ran with great haste to the sparring hall. Seungcheol took a quick whiff and caught two scents—both Alphas. 

The scent of the two was all over the place. In one of the halls, the scent was bouncing wall to wall. As if they were searching. They kept lurking and circling around the building tracking a particular smell. _"These fuckers.",_ Seungcheol muttered, hissing through his teeth. He was enraged for knowing that these Alphas could possibly be tracking Jeonghan. The thought of it made his blood boil and fangs drawn out. 

Hoshi noticed immediately the dangerous outcome if Seungcheol encounters these Alphas. _"Uh! Hyung! Chan and I will look for the two and escort them out of the building. Focus on finding Jeonghan and take him back home.",_ he said, elbowing the younger lad for reinforcement. Chan nod.

 _"You're the only one who can find. You marked him so you will find him wherever he is."_ , Hoshi punched his chest. It was just stronger enough to knock a bit of air out of his lungs, also snap him out of it. Seungcheol snapped his head at him, his fangs still bare. 

Seungcheol was hesitant to find the blonde alpha. He worries about how he will react. Jeonghan's heat is probably leaking like how he found him the night of the incident. _"What if I do something again."_

 _"Don't do anything stupid or else I will let Joshua and Jihoon beat you.",_ Hoshi smiled at him, without a hint of doubt in his eyes. This kid truly believed that he will do the right thing this time. That level of trust strum the strings of his heart. A minute ago, he was angry because of his instincts. 

**_"Your friends...they're good people."_ **

He remembers Jihoon's words and once again he was right. It wasn't just him trying to take responsibility. Which is why he can't let his instincts get in the way again. 

He took a long breath in, and a long breath out. He calmed himself and focused on finding Jeonghan. 

The smell of strawberry. He closed his eyes and started talking steps. He can almost see a faded hue in the dark, slowly heading closer to the faint sweetness. It was alluring. It's like the pink steam is morphing into beckoning fingers urging him to follow.

Seungcheol gently opens the door of the shower room. One of the stalls still dripping water, someone else was just here. Did Jeonghan attempt to hide his scent by watering it down?

Seungcheol set his eyes on the locker room. Indistinct murmurs can be heard from the other side. _"Hello?"_

After he opens the door and his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he perceived the true definition of lust. The floor of the room was stained with Jeonghan's scent, Seungcheol can trace which part of the floor the blonde crawled on. The air is wet and hot that glass would fogged. Jeonghan's weak hoarse voice, panting heavily, is calling him. It's like the blonde's voice was leeching onto him, pressing down on his crotch. He curses. In an instant, he became aroused just being in the same room as Jeonghan. 

It wasn't just him though, Seungcheol walked closer to the darker corner of the room. A trail of clothes, guessing Jeonghan peeled off as he feels suffocated. Seungcheol knows it well, he wanted to rip the clothes off his back. It feels hot and itchy, incredibly irritating if you ask him. 

Finally, he found him. 

He found him, miserably aroused.

He was kneeling in all fours, trembling and drowning in his own scent. One hand trying to grip the wall and the other hand, down in between his legs, his boxers hanging by his ankle, relieving himself, hoping his heat to go away. 

The sound of sweat and skin, squelching. A sound Seungcheol is familiar himself. He knows what it is. It's a hand stroking one's cock, pounding faster and faster, desperate to climax. The excitement. The frustration. The embarrassment of being possibly caught in the act.

The precum greasing your palm, dripping down. And the shameful relief that comes after.

Jeonghan desperately wiping the droplets of his own cum off the floor. A pathetic display that would crush his self-esteem if seen. He feared what he was doing was beyond his control. He reached down further to part of his body that was begging to be touched. Jeonghan laid flat against the wall and fucks his finger in. The pleasure was so great his legs jerked and carelessly let out a trembling moan. He slowly pulled out and quickly stroke his cock from the base to the tip, putting his hand up to see the glistening evidence. _"What happened to me? I'm disgusting."_

Seungcheol finally showed himself to him. Jeonghan, bent down by his feet. Jeonghan's flushed cheeks in a second turned pale once he recognized the man walking towards him. He gasped sharply as a tear dripped against his cheeks. Seungcheol parted his lips and asked with his husky deep voice, _"Are you done?"_

The blonde shamefully turn his head to look up.

Jeonghan growled, humiliated, and enraged, _"What the fuck do you want, Mongrel!"_

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took this long to update and also with that cliffhanger. But I think the whole smexy time is much better if it is through Jeonghan's pov. I think it's weird if midway this chapter to switch pov from Seungcheol to Jeonghan. So I had to separate it by chapters. Please look forward to the next one. I hope to update the chapter sooner. I'm really sorry. thank you for reading. And I really do appreciate your comments as it motivates me to update. Have a great day and stay safe.


	7. The Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I took a break since the whole global situation has been hard on me and I also expect to everyone as well. I hope everyone is doing alright. Keep safe always and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a rushed and short chapter. Hopefully, the next one is better and with more feelings.

_"Mhha- ha-"_

_"Stop staring, you fucker."_ , Jeonghan throws him a look. Even with his back on the ground, laying exposed like a helpless omega his words is still as a sharp as before.

Seungcheol gulped up on nothing but did it by reflex. It's difficult...seeing Jeonghan that way. That weak. That wet. 

The smell emanating from him is too strong to ignore. It was like walking through stalls of perfume no more how much you cover your mouth you will always inhale some of it and it burns your throat.

_"It's time to go home.",_ Seungcheol said with a muffled voice, holding his hand up blocking his nose.

_"-Ah-hhah- le-ave me alone or is that you want to keep watching, you sick pervert."_ , Jeonghan hissed.

He insults him like normal but even with his head down Seungcheol can see the red of his skin. He can't stop. He has his hand down, reaching and fucking himself. Numbing all his sense, Seungcheol's present wasn't even a concern anymore. After that Jeonghan kept ignoring the half-breed and just wants to make himself cum.

_"Stop it! You are gonna stink up the whole hallway with your pheromones."_

Seungcheol tried to tugged on the other's arm while pulling his head as far away as he can. Jeonghan answered by aggressively swatting his hand away, growling as he usually would. 

The sound of water and skin slapping becomes fiercer. Jeonghan curling up his fingers, his moans keep pouring out more and more. He felt like he's going mad. 

_"Hey! Are you crazy?"_ , Seungcheol scolded him, reluctantly inching closer.

Then Seungcheol's head spun, the next thing he knew he was staring at the ceiling, feeling another person's weight on him. The body was hot, wet and sticky. If he would describe it, it reminds him of a slug. A funny and stupid comparison that might even earn him a slap in the face if he said it out loud. However, he looked down and he didn't saw what he imagined it. Instead, it was a hungry and desperate dog. The other alpha has pushed him down, straddling on top him, and began trusting his hips against his crotch. _"Fuck!"_

Seungcheol retreated, using his forearm to separate them. As he was about to yell at Jeonghan and curse, he was the blonde's flushed face, his eyes drowning in tears, mouth hanging open panting like a dog. He can read it in Jeonghan's face. He was begging. It's like he was telling him to impregnate him. 

Seungcheol used all will he can muster to resist. He knew Jeonghan wasn't himself. But the invitation keeps messing with his head as if a devil is whispering to him, _"_ ~~ _Do it." "He wants it."_~~

Jeonghan whines, nibbling on Seungcheol's arm the only thing that separates them. _"Hey! Yoon Jeonghan! You better stop or you will regret it!"_

Instead, Jeonghan pressed his body on him even more. _"You aren't listening, you stupid self-absorb jerk!"_

Seungcheol can't take it anymore. If he is being honest, he already wants to strip down. The pheromones is too powerful. Too intoxicating. Too addicting. It didn't take much for him be aroused just by being around Jeonghan. He wonders if it is even harder for pure alphas to withstand. Do all alphas experience this?

He continues to demand of Jeonghan but little does he realize that his hips has started to move with the other in sync. They're grinding on each other harder, moans starts to fill the room once more. This time it is two different voices. It's dangerous. Seungcheol can feel himself slowly getting swept away. The voices in his head becoming louder and louder that his body is itching. If he moves, he just knows the next thing will be him on top of Jeonghan. 

_"I don't want this, fuck!",_ he heard Jeonghan muttered. 

_"Make this stop, you Mongrel.",_ Jeonghan spoke again, his face buried on his own shoulder, probably ashamed. 

It seems like Jeonghan isn't completely out of it. But just like him he can't bring himself to stop because of his instincts. There is only one way Seungcheol can think off for the both of them to both their instinctual desires out of their system. He knows Jeonghan will hate it but they need to compromise. They won't be able to make back to dorms with Jeonghan's current situation. His scent will get explode and scatter. It will attract a lot of unwanted attention, not even a scent-blocker will cover his at this rate. It's too risky even if they try to tone it down and wash it away. 

_"Let me fuck your thighs."_ , Seungcheol said with a straight face.

Jeonghan almost choked on air when he said that. His cheeks burning a bright red, as if it wasn't already red enough from humiliation. 

Seungcheol preceded to explain his idea. _"Maybe it will trick our brains that, you know, we are having sex. It's just until we can cum."_

The blonde was taken aback, shocked on how he can say that without stuttering nor hesitation. 

_"If we don't try this we might end up really having se-"_

_"SHUT UP!",_ Jeonghan interrupts him, he doesn't want to hear it all in detail. _"_ _Don't say anything. I get it, okay. I'm not dumb."_

Not wanting to be told what to do, Jeonghan took it upon himself, he laid down on his stomach, almost fully naked. The last piece of clothes wrapped around his arms barely covering anything at all. The cold tile floor pinching his skin like needles. He bows his head down, hips hanging in the air. The sight of Jeonghan preparing his body for him made Seungcheol's cock throb. 

_"Easy now...",_ he mumbles. 

Seungcheol unbuckles his pants, his heart throbbing. It's going to explode. _Why am I so excited? It just the pheromones, right?_

He gently crawls over, hovering over the blonde alpha. He doesn't need to stroke his cock. It was already hard enough from them being close to each other. 

_"I'm not going to put it in. I'll just trust between your legs"_

_"I know what thigh-fucking is. Just do it.",_ Jeonghan said, feeling increasingly frustrated by the minute.

Seungcheol noticed how tense the blonde was. Both of his shoulders locked close together like a turtle hiding inside his shell. Seungcheol swears he can hear him grit his teeth.

Jeonghan must be angry right now, he thought.

He probably wants to kill me, he thought. And honestly, he understands. Seungcheol would curse himself too if he was in Jeonghan's place. Seungcheol slowly slide it on the blonde's clamped thighs. It wasn't tight but it will have to do. The friction and imitation of a hole should be enough. Jeonghan's parted lips leaked undesirable sounds.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you apologizing? Stop pretending like you don't enjoy humiliating me.",_ Jeonghan bit his lip, he hits the floor with his wet hand. The same hand that has been relentlessly used to fill his insatiable hole.

_"There you go again. Why do you like to keep agitating me? I'm trying to help you."_   
  


_"You're joking, you shit head this is your fault in the first place.",_ Jeonghan argued, he snapped his head back to glare at him.

_"It's your fault too. Can you tell me why you hate me so much, huh!? What did I ever do to you even before this whole mess?"_

The anger Jeonghan's eyes suddenly disappeared. Unable to give a proper answer, he simply looked the other way, dismissing the question. It was weird. Seungcheol expected more retaliation from him. But he went back and bowed down his head instead. " _Just hurry it up. I should finish up soon."_

_Why didn't he yell back?_

Seungcheol proceed to trust between his legs in an attempt to relieve them both after a long awkward silence. Jeonghan didn't utter another word and kept panting quietly as the other alpha's cock brush against his own.

He couldn't stop thinking what Jeonghan was about to say. 

Seungcheol kissed his nape. The sweet smell of honey and flowers. He continue to brush his lips on his skin as gentle as he can. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling Jeonghan near. They would probably be mistaken as mates if they weren't trying to be at each other's face all the time. 

In all honesty, he doesn't want to hate Jeonghan. When did it all begin anyways? 


End file.
